El regreso de María Robotnik
by Amy Rose 7
Summary: un fantasma? un clon? o simplemente el pasado atormentandolo? ella debe decirle que la chica es maría robotnik aunque pierda a shadow... pero...¿lili the hedgehog tendrá las agallas?
1. Chapter 1

El regreso de María Robotnik

Capítulo 1: las apariencias engañan

El solo hecho de pensar en ella le hacia añorar esos días de paz y tranquilidad en ark, ¡que no daría por volverla a ver!, pero eso no es posible,, ella murió por culpa de los tontos del gobierno, llevándose consigo su felicidad, ahora eso era un recuerdo, un doloroso recuerdo, lo que mas le incomodaba es que aun cuando tratara de olvidarla, ella siempre aparecía cuando miraba el rostro de Lili, siempre le hacía recordar… para Shadow the hedgehog todo le parecía diferente por ya no estar con su amada María, simplemente así, aunque ahora su atención estaba en Lili, la amaba tanto, aunque no pudiera sacarse el recuerdo de su antiguo amor.

Una mañana, como todos los días Lili, Amy, Cream y Cheese salieron al campo a recoger flores, sin embargo, se asustaron al ver que había una chica tendida en el suelo, era una eriza de color amarillo, cabello largo y llevaba un vestido azul, con una especie de delantal blanco, algo que parecía ser una diadema de color azul y botas azules con detalles morados, cuando se acercaron a verla mejor, empezaron a tratar de hacerla reaccionar

¿Hey estas bien?-pregunta Cream

Despierta por favor-decía Amy hasta que en eso la voltea y ven su rostro y a Lili le da un dolor de cabeza y se arrodilla sacudiendo la cabeza

Lili ¿Qué te pasa?-pregunta asustada Cream

Lili-dijo simplemente Amy

¡Chao!-dijo Cheese

Sacudía constantemente la cabeza, pero entonces de un momento a otro se desmayó, Amy y Cream y Cheese salieron a buscar ayuda.

*en otro lugar*

Sonic y Shadow se encontraban entrenando, o más bien peleando en serio pues como es de costumbre Sonic hizo enojar a Shadow, así que ese era un buen entrenamiento para ambos, sin embargo se detienen al oír los gritos de las chicas.

¡Sonic, Shadow!-exclamaban ambas chicas

Hey, ¿Qué ocurre chicas?-preguntó Sonic calmado pues no imaginaba que era serio

¡Lili se ha desmayado y hemos encontrado a una chica inconsciente en el camino!-dijo Amy

¿QUÉ?-dijo Sonic mientras que Shadow se sorprendió

Vamos, no fue buena idea que las dejaran solas-dijo Shadow con su ya acostumbrado tono de enojo

Si-dijeron todos y partieron hacia allá, entonces cuando estaban cerca vieron a Lili que se intentaba sentar haciendo trabajos hasta que lo logró.

¡Lili!-exclamó Sonic y al llegar al lado de su hermana la vio un poco alterada-¿te encuentras bien?

S… si-dijo con trabajos

Entonces Sonic y Shadow vieron a la chica que estaba en el suelo inconsciente y por alguna razón a Shadow le pareció familiar pero donde la pudo haber visto, no lo sabía, pero eso daba igual ahora.

Mejor la llevamos con nosotros, sino le puede pasar algo por aquí-dijo Sonic-Shadow ¿puedes llevar a Lili? No creo que pueda caminar

Si yo me ocupo de ella-dijo Shadow y luego la toma en brazos pero notaba que en ella había mucha preocupación, lo demostraba en su mirada y a la vez la veía asustada, como si hubiera visto un fantasma, lo cual era muy raro, así que Sonic tomó a la chica desconocida pero en eso Shadow dice.

Adelántense, no te preocupes la cuidaré bien-dijo Shadow

OK-dijo Sonic y se marcharon junto con Amy y Cream

Entonces Shadow la depositó en el suelo y se sentó junto a ella.

¿Qué te preocupa?-le preguntó sin rodeos

¿Eh?-dijo ella reaccionando-¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Te conozco, se cuando te pasa algo, no hagas que me preocupe de más-dijo el

No, no es nada-negó inocentemente

Espero que así sea-dijo aun dudoso y poniendo una mano sobre la mejilla de ella en un lento acercamiento la besa, ella lo acepta y rodea su cuello con un brazo mientras que Shadow gira su cuerpo y queda sobre la eriza, ahora estaban acostados sobre el césped, Shadow sobre Lili, la tenía muy bien dominada, y ella a propósito dejaba que la dominara, le encantaba cuando lo hacía, era su juego favorito, pero debían ir con los otros así que pararon su jueguito y el la tomó en brazos y al instante los alcanzaron, aunque la preocupación apareció de nuevo en su rostro, la dejó en una silla y luego apareció Sonic.

Esa chica ya ha despertado.

En eso Lili se asustó por un momento, ambos entraron y la vieron confundida.

Tranquila estas a salvo-dijo la señora Vanilla

Gracias por salvarme-dijo la eriza

¿Qué te pasó? ¿Por qué estabas desmayada en medio de un campo?-pregunto Amy

Un hombre gordo me dijo que debía obedecerlo pero cuando me dio la orden de matar a un erizo de nombre Sonic me negué y huí, sin embargo el resto permanece en blanco, he perdido la memoria o eso creo.

¿No recuerdas nada?-pregunta Knuckles que fue convocado por Sonic en aquel sitio al igual que a Tails

No, solo recuerdo que ese hombre me llamó… María the hedgehog

Cuando dijo esto último Lili y Shadow se quedaron anonadados, pero para Shadow el que lleve el mismo nombre que su antiguo amor no le sorprendía, sobre todo porque suponía que el hombre gordo del que se refería era Eggman, así que no le extrañaba que le hubiera puesto ese nombre aprovechando que esa chica no recuerda nada o por lo menos quien es, así que eso le parecía lógico, por otro lado Lili parecía que hubiera escuchado algo como un tabú (o cosa que jamás se debe mencionar ante alguna persona o está prohibido mencionar), estaba pálida.

Me alegra que no ayas obedecido esa orden, no tienes pinta de ser mala y no solo lo digo porque yo sería el afectado sino porque eso de matar gente seguro no va contigo-dijo Sonic

¿Cómo que el afectado?-preguntó curiosa María

Bueno, yo soy Sonic the hedgehog, es un placer.

Yo soy Amy Rose

Yo Miles Tails Prower o simplemente Tails.

Soy Knuckles the echigna

Soy Cream the rabbit y Cheese the chao

Chao-dijo Cheese

Soy la señora Vanilla

Soy… Lili the hedgehog, la hermana menor de Sonic

Soy Shadow the hedgehog

Un gusto con todos-dijo María- y ahora entiendo a lo que te referías pero, yo no quiero lastimar a nadie

Eso me alegra-dijo Sonic

Chi… chicos debo salir un momento… nos vemos luego-dijo y salió rápido pero no tanto como para que sospecharan

¿Qué le pasa?-preguntó Shadow- bueno dejemos eso de lado-dijo sin mas-_solo espero que no sea nada de suma importancia_

*esa noche*

La noche transcurría tranquila, sin embargo María no logró dormir pues algo la despertó.

=flash back=

¡Rápido, toma a María y vete!-dijo sin mas un hombre gordo

Pe… pero doctor…-le replicó un erizo igual a la noche

¡Haz lo que te digo!-ordenó el hombre

Esta bien doctor-dijo y tomó de la mano a una joven humana de cabellos rubios, ojos azules y pacífica apariencia-ya oíste María vámonos

Pero y mi abuelo-replicó la chica

¡Ya lo oíste vámonos ya!-dijo el erizo echando a correr con la chica, tras ellos venía el doctor, y detrás de el venían varios hombres bien armados persiguiéndolos, luego una luz blanca le impidió seguir viendo su sueño, sin embargo oyó varios disparos y luego escuchó- ¡¡¡¡María!!!!

=Fin del flash back=

Eso no la dejo dormir pues se seguía cuestionando ¿Quién era esa chica y por que se llamaba igual que ella?, esto le impedía tan siquiera intentar dormir, ese recuerdo la atormentaba, sin embargo como estaba caminando sin rumbo no se fijo en que momento llegó al bosque y al ver que había alguien allí adelante se ocultó, fue de árbol en árbol para poder saber quien era, cuando pudo ver su rostro se fijo que era Shadow, pero había un detalle… ¿estaba llorando?... ¿Por qué?...

María…-dejo escapar en un leve susurro Shadow

¿María?-se preguntó a sí misma y recordó su sueño, seguramente era esa chica pero ¿Cómo apareció a su cabeza? ¿Cómo se filtró a su sueño si ni si quiera la conocía?, decidió que lo mejor es que lo dejara solo para que pueda estar tranquilo, siguió caminando sin rumbo, sin embargo llegó a un hermoso lago iluminado por la luz de la luna y entonces vio que había alguien sentado en la orilla… era Lili la cual se volteó y vio a la chica parada, solo pudo sonreír simpáticamente, esta se acercó y se sentó a su lado.

No podías dormir ¿verdad?-preguntó Lili

No, no pude porque tuve una pesadilla, ¿y tú?-preguntó María

En realidad vine al lago para poder relajarme-dijo ella volviendo su vista al lago-pero si te hace sentir mejor puedes contarme tu sueño

Bueno-dijo un poco dudosa-lo que pasa es que en mi sueño… vi a un hombre gordo con bigote y bata blanca, a Shadow y a una chica de cabello rubio y ojos azules de nombre María.

Lili no pudo evitar abrir sus ojos demasiado y luego oyó que ella continuó.

Y ellos eran atacados y el hombre de bata blanca les dijo que huyeran pero no vi nada mas, solo oí que Shadow gritó el nombre de aquella chica, pero todo acabó ahí.

No… no puede ser…-dijo Lili y luego agacho la cabeza recordando algo.

=Lili´s flash back=

Lili ¿Qué te pasa?-preguntó Cream asustada

Lili-dijo simplemente Amy

¡Chao!-dijo Cheese

Lili en ese momento oyó que una voz le decía.

¿No la reconoces aún cuando su alma estuvo dentro de tu cuerpo durante todo este tiempo? ¡Ella es María Robotnik! Debes decirle a Shadow, aun cuando signifique que lo pierdas, piensa en el y no en ti, considera como se siente él por haberla perdido, vamos regrésasela.

Ella no alegó nada y en eso se desmayó.

=end of Lili´s flash back=

¿Ocurre algo Lili?-pregunta María

La… chica de tu sueño se llama… María Robotnik, la nieta del hombre gordo de tu sueño, el lugar… ark Station… el hombre gordo el profesor Gerald Robotnik y Shadow, una creación del doctor-dijo seriamente

¿Cómo sabes todo eso?-preguntó María

Porque… porque yo también estuve allí-dijo ella

Pero yo no te vi-dijo la eriza

Es porque en ese momento me encontraba en un contenedor, me había lastimado seriamente durante un entrenamiento, pero entonces, Shadow y yo fuimos lanzados, el a la tierra y yo a Mobius, y con respecto a María… ella murió… es por ella por quien Shadow llora y se siente así… -dijo Lili mientras se ponía triste y melancólica

Pero como es que soñé eso si apenas conozco a Shadow-preguntó María confundida

Porque… en realidad no lo conociste esta mañana… lo conociste hace 50 años, ¡tú eres María Robotnik!

… ¿q… qué?...-fue lo único que pudo decir debido a la impresión que tubo

Lili hablaba en serio, y su cara reflejaba algo de tristeza, talvez porque sentía que si se lo decía perdía a Shadow.

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO

Adelanto…

¿María será capaz de creer lo que Lili le dijo? ¿Y que hay de Shadow? ¿Qué pasará si no es capaz de creerlo? ¿Qué hará María?, un recuerdo del pasado volverá para manifestarse en el presente y Shadow se sentirá mas vivo que nunca, nuevos desafíos y nuevos problemas junto a una mini carrera al mas puro estilo de Sonic Riders…

¡Próximo capítulo: experimento MARIA THE HEDGEHOG!

Comentarios de la autora

No sé porque de pronto decidí hacer este fic pero lo hice, talvez porque hay muchas imágenes de María the hedgehog, y todas me encantan, además la inspiración me nació, bueno pues si quieres ver alguna pueden visitar deviantart ahí encontrarán infinidad de imágenes de María the hedgehog con Shadow o incluso con Sonic y con todos los chicos y hermosas imágenes de María y Shadow, les encantará eso se los prometo porque yo ya me di una vuelta por deviantart y ya soy parte de esa página así que aventúrense a deviantar y dejen reviews…. Jugosos reviews… chau


	2. Proyecto Maria the hedgehog

Capítulo 2: Proyecto María the hedgehog

No puede ser cierto-intentó negar ella paralizada

Lo siento… pero es la verdad-agrego Lili muy lúgubre

¿Y como estas tan segura?-pregunto alterada

HABRE LOS OJOS-gritó por último-¿es que Shadow no se te hace familiar? ¿No sientes una conexión entre nosotras? o mas aún ¿No sientes que nosotras sentimos lo mismo porque nuestras almas se han entrelazado? ¿Y que sientes deseos de estar con Shadow? ¡Dime tú! ¡¿O no quieres aceptar la verdad?!

… tienes razón… -aceptó por último- pero entonces eso quiere decir que mis recuerdos deben estar escondidos en mi mente

Es probable… pero… cambiando de tema… si decides decirle la verdad a Shadow… no te guardare rencor ni nada… en realidad eso le haría bien…pero deberá venir de ti…-dijo por último poniéndose de pie pero antes de irse se medio voltea y le dice-es tu decisión…

Gracias-agregó por último mientras la veía irse… aun cuando sabía todo esto no podía evitar sentir un poco de miedo… es decir… ¿Cómo reaccionaría Shadow?… pero mientras pensaba eso algo mas pasaba en otro lugar.

*En la fortaleza de Eggman*

No puedo creerlo-replicaba indignado un hombre gordo- ¿Cómo puede ser que el proyecto María haya huido? ¿COMO?-gritó por último-tengo que recuperarla antes de que se den cuenta que extraje el alma de María del cuerpo de Lili, si lo descubren… será terrible… (V: si sabemos lo que están pensando. A: en realidad el alma de María estaba en el cuerpo de Lili esa era la finalidad del proyecto)

Algo se le ocurrirá doctor-dijo Bocoe

Si usted es muy listo-expresó Decoe

Animo doctor-dijo finalmente Bokkun

… será mejor recuperarla mientras todos duermen así que preparen centinelas y nos iremos ahora mismo a la casa de Cream-ordenó

Si doctor-agregaron los tres robots dispersándose por diferentes sectores

*con María*

Debo decirle la verdad- pensaba y a la ves recordaba las palabras de Lili "_es tu decisión_" esa frase resonaba en su cabeza…caminaba de regreso a la casa de Cream con paso lento pues aun no sabía que hacer… pasaron unos minutos cuales para ella eran horas… tan distraída estaba que no se percató de nada hasta que siente que una tenaza la envuelve y entonces desesperada grita- ¡AUXILIO!

Jajaja no podrás escapar regresaras a mi laboratorio lo quieras o no-exclamó el hombre gordo

¡Suéltame!-exclamó María en eso vio llegar a Lili con una lanza en mano

¡Mejor ponla en el suelo Eggman o te arrepentirás!-exclamó

Si claro o si no ¿Qué?-preguntó en sarcasmo

O si no esto-dijo haciendo girar la lanza y la clavaba en el piso y unos cristales salían y le hizo perder el equilibrio a la pesada maquina y esta se cayó o incluso unos cristales se incrustaban en el metal lo que provocó que cayera y en el último minuto soltó a María pero era una gran altura aunque antes de que Lili tan si quiera pudiera reaccionar Shadow apareció y salvó a María y Lili vio sorprendida lo que pasó así que guardó su lanza y salió corriendo antes de que la viera y Shadow acabó con el monstruo sin embargo Eggman termino diciendo como es de costumbre:

Esta vez ganaste pero me vengaré-y salió huyendo (V: ¿no pueden ser más originales? A: creo que no en el caso de Eggman)

¿Estas bien María?-preguntó Shadow bajándola

Si, estoy bien gracias a ti y a Lili pero al parecer desapareció

Cierto ¿Qué habrá pasado con ella?-dijo mirando a todos lados

No lo sé, pero bueno ella estará bien, es muy fuerte, oye ¿puedo hablar contigo?-pregunto desviando la mirada

… esta bien… ¿de que se trata?-dijo sentándose en un tronco que estaba en el suelo

Pues-sentándose también- es que… yo…

Antes de que pudiera seguir se vieron envueltos por neblina y sin que pudieran ver unos cristales los envolvieron y los encerraron, pero en ellos de repente cuando se disipo la neblina vieron que en las paredes de cristales se veía algo, era el laboratorio de Eggman, y lo vieron pero como no les hizo nada entendieron que eran una proyección, ¿pero de que?... sin embargo vieron que sobre una mesa de experimentos Lili estaba inconciente.

Es hora de extraer el alma de María del cuerpo de la "princesita" del Diamond temple-dijo y apuntando un rayo le disparó justo en el pecho y sin soltar el disparo movió el láser poco a poco hasta apuntarlo a la pared y entonces salió algo así como un fantasma con la apariencia de María y al ver esto Shadow se quedó estupefacto y de su boca se escapó.

Ma… María…

¿Mmm…?

Luego de eso se oyó que Eggman dijo

Abran la cápsula

Si doctor-dijeron los tres robots

Después en un costado del laboratorio había una cápsula, cuando la abrieron tanto Shadow como María querían desmayarse pues era María the hedgehog la que estaba dentro de la cápsula, y entonces Eggman traslado el alma de María al cuerpo que estaba ahí y luego cuando terminó se acercó y le dijo

Ahora tú serás… María the hedgehog y tu objetivo será matar a Sonic the hedgehog y en cuanto a la princesita déjenla en el lago, creerá que todo fue un sueño-dijo Eggman mirándola con malicia (A: no piensen mal, pero quería matarla aunque no debía, no por ahora) como si la quisiese matar pero por ahora eso no le convenía así que los robots hicieron lo que el les dijo, sin embargo cuando dio media vuelta el proyecto había escapado-¡¡Búsquenla!!

Luego de eso ya no se vio mas y los cristales se rompieron… ambos estaban estupefactos sin embargo de un lugar alejado estaba Lili con ambas manos en el suelo y dijo entre susurros.

Después me darás las gracias… María-y dicho eso se levantó y se fue.

Luego en el lugar Shadow así de la nada abrazó fuertemente a María y le susurro.

¿Eso era lo que me querías decir?

… si… era eso-dijo sorprendida por lo que el hizo

Yo… te extrañé… María-dijo casi al borde de perder toda compostura

En eso un brillo inundó los ojos de María y había recuperado parte de sus recuerdos, como cuando estaba con shadow en el observatorio.

Yo… también… Shadow-dijo correspondiéndole el abrazo

En eso se separaron y acercándose lentamente se dieron un beso, uno muy tierno mientras que Lili lo veía con ayuda de un cristal reflejo, (V: un poder de Lili por si acaso) sonrió levemente y de sus ojos cayeron cristalinas lagrimas, estaba destrozada pero también feliz por Shadow y María. Desde esa noche todo fue diferente, de ahí un par de días mas tarde ya veían poco a Lili por no decir que ya no la veían y cada vez que Shadow se aparecía por ahí inventaba una excusa y se iba lo mas rápido posible, a Shadow esto le empezó a molestar pero como no la podía agarrar no podía preguntarle porque estaba así, sin embargo en eso cuando vagaba por las calles de Angel city al levantar la mirada vio algo que se le hizo muy familiar… ese logo podía jurar que lo había visto en otro lugar, pero al leer lo que decía abajo lo recordó, era de las carreras Riders, en las cuales participó junto a los demás, según decía abría una en un par de días y conociendo el espíritu competitivo de la eriza verde decidió decirle a los demás, sería una excusa perfecta para verla así que les comunicó al team completo y en eso cuando Sonic la pudo ver le dijo sobre la competencia así que aceptó ir, sin embargo participaría en single ya que no tenía compañero para el modo tag así que omitió esa carrera sin embargo sin que se diera cuenta alguien le tapó los ojos y le dijo.

Adivina adivinador, ¿Quién soy?

Jaja como olvidarte-dijo quitándose las manos de los ojos y se volteó-tiempo sin vernos Alex.

Valla, ahora estás más crecidita-dijo en son de burla

Si claro-dijo haciendo un mojín (o cuando inflas tus mejillas)-¿Qué haces aquí?

Vine por esto-dijo enseñándole un anuncio de las carreras Riders-solo que no tengo pareja para el modo tag

Ni yo… ¿y si hacemos equipo?

Esta bien, pero deberemos entrenar un poco seguro no estas a mi altura-dijo con sonrisa confianzuda

Si claro, si fui el quintuple de veces más rápida que tú en las carreras seguro en esto también-dijo ella-¿Qué tal unas corridas?, digo… si sabes lo que es una ex gear-culminó de forma presuntuosa

Vamos… traje una conmigo-dicho esto se voltea y va hasta donde dejo sus pertenencias y entre ellas había una hermosa ex gear color plata-¿y tu… nena?

Bueno arreglaré eso-dijo buscando un reloj en su muñeca y presiona un botón mientras tanto ocupa el tiempo en otro tema- ¿y donde has estado?

Pues tú sabes… desde aquella ocasión me he ocupado de cuidar el dojo y ahora mi responsabilidad pasa a mi hermanito

Es cierto-en eso sonríe-bueno me hubiera gustado ver a tu hermanito, valla hasta que al fin llego-dijo mirando a una ex gear que venía en modo automático y luego cuando estuvo frente a ella desactivo el automático y se montó-¿estas listo o que?

Claro-en eso se montó a la suya propia e hicieron una pequeña carrera hasta la entrada de Angel Island y sorprendentemente Lili ganó por una décima de segundo-jaja te gané-dijo victoriosa

Claro por una décima de segundo pero… eres buena… has mejorado mucho… ¿y tu hermano?-preguntó deslizándose suavemente al igual que ella pues iban a volver donde el dejó sus cosas

Pues ahora debe de estar durmiendo… el es así-dijo soltando una leve risita

Ahora tienes novio me imagino-dijo pero en eso nota que el semblante de la chica se torna serio y triste

No… no tengo a nadie-dijo por último recobrando la compostura

¿Eh? Eso es muy raro conociéndote además eres muy hermosa no entiendo porque no tienes novio-dijo el chico sorprendido en verdad

No me pongas esa cara-pone cara de enojada-es la verdad… además eso no me interesa… mientras pueda competir eso me basta-dijo culminando con un frío tono

Eso es seguro-dijo por último empezándose a convencer por el semblante serio de la chica pero no podía negar que aun así era tan hermosa como la recordaba-¿y tu hermano participará?

Seguro que participará con mi amiga Amy-dijo recuperando su tono humorista

¿Está enamorado de ella?-preguntó empezando a atar cabos sueltos

Sí, solo que no lo demuestra y mejor ni le digas nada sobre el tema-dijo entre risas y descendiendo levemente con el

Seguro, lo que menos quiero es que terminemos peleando antes de la carrera-dijo mostrando mucha confianza mientras recogía sus cosas.

_Valla… quien diría que es el mismo Alex que conocí hace tantos años, ahora esta en mejor forma y se ha vuelto muy guapo… y por otro lado… es seguro que participara… debería retractarme antes de que sea tarde… no… ¿Qué demonios estoy pensando? ¡Eso decepcionaría a Sonic y a Alex!... entonces esto seguirá hasta el final_-pensaba ella con mirada desafiante-bueno… mañana entrenaremos un poco hoy es muy tarde para esto.

Seguro… nos veremos mañana-dijo despegando en su ex gear y ella luego hizo lo mismo… debía descansar... seguro mañana sería un día pesado pero antes iré con Sonic.

En eso tomo su ex gear y partió con rumbo a la casa de Sonic.

*en casa de Sonic*

Ella legó mientras Sonic andaba comiendo algunos chilly dogs pero aun así dejo eso de lado y ella le explico sobre la llegada de Alex y su decisión de competir en modo tag con el como pareja pero al erizo azul le parecía algo curioso esta decisión

¿Estas segura de esto, lili?-dijo Sonic algo extrañado mirando a la eriza verde

Si... hace tiempo compito en algo así con Alex y esta de visita lo menos que puedo hacer es ser su pareja

OK, si es lo que quieres esta - sonriendo de lado y cerrando su puño con el pulgar hacia arriba - buena suerte *guiño*

Gracias-dijo devolviéndole el gesto-solo espero que "el" no se entere... aunque no se porque lo dije eso no debe importarme

El erizo azul sabía que su hermana no estaba bien, y No es que le importara mucho la relación que tenía Shadow con aquella eriza rubia, pero No podía permitir que hicieran sufrir a lili así

Bueno nos veremos después... No quiero que Shadow se me aparezca por aquí...-dicho esto salio corriendo a velocidad sónica aunque una gota le cayo en la cara a Sonic lo que significaba una sola cosa

Lili... - musito Sonic antes de cerrar una mano apretándola fuertemente, lili estaba llorando, hacia mucho esfuerzo por ocultarlo, pero eso No paso desapercibido para el erizo azul. Se limpio la lágrima que le había caído en el rostro, la miro por unos momentos en su mano restante, y se fue corriendo en una estela de luz

*mientras en otro lado*

Veamos que pasara en las carreras riders esta vez...-dijo Shadow a la nada

Te tienes mucha confianza ¿no? - dijo una voz detrás del erizo negro

Mmm-se volteo y vio parado a Sonic con gesto serio-¿Qué quieres fake?

Oh nada, solo pasaba por aquí -decía de manera sarcástica- No pensaras competir ¿o si?

¿Y que si lo ago?-preguntó Shadow desafiante

Pues si estas decidido a quedar mal enfrente de tu "amiguita" (refiriéndose a Maria) adelante, pero sabes que No podrás vencerme en una carrera - encogiéndose en hombros y mirándolo con una sonrisa burlona

Muy Bien que te ocurre... ese No eres tú... ¿ahora que comiste?-preguntó Shadow seriamente pues para el era raro ver esa clase de actitud en Sonic y además se notaba en sus ojos que algo no estaba bien con el

La sonrisa del erizo azul se esfumo de inmediato cambiándola por una seria nuevamente- eSo te lo podría preguntar Yo ¿que es lo que pasa contigo?

¿A que te refieres?-preguntó intrigado Shadow

No te hagas el que No sabe, desde que llego esa chica te comportas diferente con lili-dijo por ultimo el erizo azul

Estas equivocado es ella la que se comporta diferente… -concluyó Shadow tranquilamente

¿De verdad crees eso? - entrecerrando los ojos mirando al erizo negro

Desde hace días No está por aquí y si me ve sale corriendo... se ha comportado raro y estoy pensando en averiguar porque-dijo Shadow decidido

Pues si realmente piensas hacer Eso, deberías ir a buscarla ahora-dijo el erizo azul

Quisiera saber donde esta… espera un momento,,, ¿Qué No eres su hermano deberías saber lo que le pasa?

Claro que lo se - decía riéndose un poco - pero No tendría mucho sentido si te dijera, ya que tu también deberías saberlo

Shadow cansado cogió del cuello a Sonic y levantándolo le dijo-dímelo de una vez

Je... - miro a su agresor con desafió - aunque te haces llamar "forma de vida perfecta", No puedes siquiera entender por lo que esta pasando lili por ti

.... ¿de que hablas?

Bueno.... hablo de que ya No ves a lili con los mismos ojos que antes, y Eso la tiene así - desviando la mirada

... entiendo a que te refieres-en eso lo suelta y se voltea dándole la espalda-pero... yo no siento Nada por lili

¿Qué? - Sonic se quedo perplejo ante el comentario de Shadow

Es la verdad...-dijo por ultimo fríamente

¿En serio ya no sentía nada por ella? Para sonic era imposible de creer. Estaba perplejo ante esa cruel respuesta.

FIN DEL CAPITULO

Adelanto:

Un viejo rival ahora se transforma en el novio de Lili, la carrera riders se enciende a cada segundo que pasa, pero no solo ahí habrá fuego si no también en un medio tiempo lleno de pasión entre Lili y Shadow. ¿Qué ocurrirá? ¿Shadow se quedará con Lili o con María?

Próximo capítulo: LA CARRERA RIDERS Y EL TIEMPO DE LA PASIÓN

Comentarios de la autora

Hey chicos mi segundo capítulo aquí, los deje intrigados ¿verdad? Pues que pena no sabrás que pasara por ahora pero dejen reviews chau.


	3. la carrera riders

Capítulo 3: la carrera riders y el tiempo de la pasión

Cuando Shadow se dio cuenta, sintió un fuerte golpe en su mejilla propinado por el erizo azul, fue tan rápido que ni le dio tiempo de reaccionar para defenderse del ataque

¿Que rayos haces?-mira a Sonic extrañado

Que cinismo el tuyo... ¿que No sientes nada por ella? después del tiempo que pasaron juntos ¡¿No sientes nada?! - mirando a Shadow con rabia, algo muy inusual en el erizo azul en comparación a otras veces en las que se encontraban

NO, NO LA AMO-grito por último

¿Que?-se oye de por detrás

Sonic voltio a ver atrás de Shadow y él con los ojos bien abiertos de la sorpresa vio a lili parada ahí, tenía una ex gear en sus manos y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y tanto shadow como sonic estaban estupefactos

Lili - alcanzo a musitar Sonic

Lili...-susurró Shadow

Lili se mordió el labio hasta que empezó a sangrar, Sonic miraba con tristeza a su hermana, no sabía cuanto tiempo llevaba escuchando la conversación pero por su expresión, parecía haber escuchado todo, antes de que tan siquiera pudieran decir algo se volteo corriendo a la vez que se subió en su ex gear y se fue llorando.

Bien, espero que ahora estés contento - decía Sonic mirando de reojo a shadow pero este no articulo nada... El erizo azul dejo salir un suspiro mientras se alejaba del erizo negro.

Entiende que eso ya pasó-culminó diciendo

*en otro lugar*

Estaba cerca de un acantilado en el bosque, parecía una niña pequeña llorando por cualquier berrinche suyo, estaba con sus piernas recogidas y los brazos sobre las rodillas, en serio le habían dolido esas palabras, sentía como si le hubieran pisoteado sin compasión el corazón, las lágrimas no dejaban de salir… no podía creer lo que Shadow había dicho… ¿ya no la amaba?... aunque ella ya se lo esperaba, es decir con el regreso de María eso significaba empezar a ponerle poca por no decir nula atención al mundo o lo que había en el, eso la incluía, sin embargo el oírle decir eso le había dolido en el alma, por eso en ese momento no pensó nada mas con que contener su rabia y se mordió el labio inferior hasta que le empezó a sangrar, por inercia se toco los labios y de estos aun corría el líquido vital, debía dejar que cicatricen así que se los dejó en paz y luego dio un enorme suspiro.

Valla, valla pero si es la "princesita" del diamond temple-exclamó alguien de por detrás y ella al instante reconoció esa voz así que se limpió las lágrimas y levantándose con una pinta seria se voltea hacia donde provino la voz y muy desafiante dijo.

Eggman, ¿Qué demonios quieres aquí?-preguntó sin rodeos y de forma rábica

Al parecer alguien se levantó con el pie izquierdo hoy, y por lo que puedo apreciar alguien a querido arrancarte la boca-dijo pensativo al ver la herida en los labios de la eriza-y por la pinta diría que ese fue Shadow-culminó comentando pero de un momento a otro tenía a la eriza furiosa en cima.

Que quede claro… Shadow no me hizo esto y si lo vuelves a decir serás hombre muerto-amenazó severamente luego de eso baja de la nave del cara de rodilla-fue por un estúpido esfuerzo por retener mi floreciente ira-concluyo.

¿Es acaso por… el proyecto María?-preguntó aun sabiendo que podía haber firmado su sentencia de muerte

Ante esto la eriza se detuvo en seco aunque trato de no sentir ni demostrar ninguna impresión o sentimiento de asombro… fingía que no le había afectado la pregunta, ni en su voz se oía alguna alteración, se oía serena y a la vez llena de rabia.

¿Y que si fuera así?-preguntó la chica

O nada, nada solo que te tengo un trato interesante-dijo Eggman despertando la curiosidad en la eriza

… ¿Qué clase de trato?-preguntó Lili

Si me traes de vuelta al proyecto María Shadow será todo tuyo-concluyo Eggman creyendo que iba a tener un si por respuesta

… no hay trato-dijo por último ella

¿Qué?-grito casi de inmediato Eggman

Por favor ¿crees que soy una estúpida o una egoísta? Es decir ahora que Shadow puede ser feliz… ¿crees que le voy a quitar esa felicidad?... si lo creíste eres un idiota total Eggman-concluyó la chica satisfecha de su decisión

Muy bien quería llevarte por las buenas pero temo que tendré que hacerlo de la forma difícil-exclamó Eggman y trajo un robot para que capture a la eriza… sin embargo antes de que pudiera hacer movimiento alguno este fue atravesado por un rayo blanco el cual se detuvo al lado de Lili y era nada mas y nada menos que…

¡¡Alex!! ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?-preguntó sorprendida

Pues se suponía que teníamos que empezar a entrenar esta tarde pero mira nada mas con lo que me vine a encontrar-dijo mirando primero al robot pero cuando mira a la eriza su mirada se posa sobre sus labios pues estos estaban sangrando así que atravesando una vez mas al robot con mas ira que la de antes lo destruyó y Eggman se retiró pegando fuertes gruñidos.

Una preguntita… ¿Por qué tu labio esta…?-ante de que tan siquiera pudiera terminar la pregunta esta le respondió.

A esto… me lo hice yo misma por una tonta idea… no es nada serio-dijo riéndose un poquito, sin embargo se detuvo en seco cuando este le levantó el rostro poniendo su dedo bajo la barbilla de la chica, de un momento a otro este se fue acercando mas y mas hasta que la besó centrándose mas que nada en su labio lastimado, a esta en un principio le picó y dolió el labio pero luego se fue relajando a la ves que este le rodeo la cintura con sus brazos y ella por su lado envolvió el cuello de su acompañante con sus brazos, se mantuvieron así pero se separaron por falta de aire, tratando de regular su respiración Alex retoma conciencia de lo que hizo.

¿Ah? lo siento no se que me pasó de veras lo siento-trataba de decir alterado

No te preocupes… igual no besas nada mal-dijo la chica en son de burla

Este… Lili quieres ser… mi novia-preguntó nervioso pero tuvo la respuesta en un dulce beso que le dio la chica

Esa es tu respuesta y es un sí-dijo sonriéndole

Que bien-festejó el-bueno tenemos que entrenar… se avecina la carrera

Claro vamos-dijo ella emocionada

*al día siguiente*

Sonic seguro esta preocupado por mi… mejor lo voy a ver-pensó Lili mientras corría a velocidad súper sónica, al llegar a la casa de Sonic primero tocó la puerta-¿Sonic estas en casa?-sin embargo no obtuvo respuesta pero cuando se voltea creyendo que no había nadie escucha.

¿Lili? ¿Qué haces aquí?-la voz venía de una de las ventanas… era Sonic

Oh, hola Sonic, venía para desearte buena suerte en la carrera de mañana-dijo feliz la chica

Seguro estará interesante-dijo con una sonrisa

Y también venía a decirte que estoy bien, no debes preocuparte por mí-dijo sonriendo contenta, además Alex y yo seguro les ganaremos mañana en la carrera

Gracias Sonic, por todo-dijo dándole un abrazo el cual le fue correspondido

¿Segura que no deseas algo mas?-preguntó sin soltarla de su abrazo pero esta se separó y con mejor expresión le dijo.

No… solo venía a decirte eso… nos veremos mañana en la carrera-dicho esto desapareció tras una estela de luz

_Espero este bien_-pensó Sonic con algo de preocupación

*al día siguiente*

Una chica sobre una ex gear iba con rumbo a la casa de Sonic, esta vestía de acuerdo a la ocasión… un pantalón ligero rojo con vastas negras y una chaqueta roja con puños negros, al llegar se bajó de su ex gear y la cogió con sus manos y se dirigió a la puerta y la tocó.

Hey Sonic ¿Estás despierto?

Sonic aún seguía dormido pero ante los toques se despertó… se dirigió a la puerta y al abrirla puso una expresión alegre-Hey Lili ¿lista para la carrera?

Eso debería preguntártelo a ti… parece que te acabas de levantar-dijo echando una risita

A disculpa no me tardo-dijo entrando a la vez que cerró la puerta detrás de sí, se escuchó el sonido de varias cosas cayendo de un lado a otro hasta que el erizo azul salió con su ex gear en mano y unas gafas verdes en la cabeza

¬¬ se escuchó un gran desastre, no rompiste nada ¿verdad?-preguntó con cara de sospecha

Vámonos-dijo ignorando la pregunta y subiéndose a su ex gear se le adelanta-veamos quien gana

Ella lo iba a seguir pero antes miró al interior de la casa y vio que era un desastre completo, seguro lo regañaría por eso, lo alcanzó y le dijo.

Eres un desordenado, dejaste tu casa hecha un desastre completo-dijo ella con una mirada como regañándolo mientras este llevó sus manos atrás de su cabeza de forma inocente, sin embargo ella se detuvo en seco al recordar lo que Shadow dijo "_NO, NO LA AMO_" se puso triste en ese momento y ante esto Sonic también se detuvo…

¿Te ocurre algo?-pregunto preocupado ante la expresión de la eriza

Sonic… yo… creo que debería renunciar-dijo seriamente

¿QUÉ?-preguntó Sonic alterado ante lo que oyó

Es que… no soportaría verlos ahí, no lo soportaría, me destrozaría totalmente… no soportaría esa mirada de desdén que me lanza cada vez que me ve, no lo soporto mas-dijo casi al borde del llanto

NO… NO RENUNCIARAS A LA CARRERA-gritó desesperado Sonic- no puedes renunciar solo por Shadow… piensa en cuan decepcionado estaría Alex si te escuchara, confía en ti, piensa que el te necesita ahora mas que nunca-culminó por último

… si… tienes razón… en serio eres el mejor Sonic-dijo dándole un abrazo y este se puso feliz-vamos que seguro te gano jeje-dijo echándole ganas y el no se quedaría atrás… llegaron con los chicos y ambos descendieron

Hola chicos ¿Cómo…?-no pudo completar la frase al ver la expresión de Shadow… esto le dolió y la dejó totalmente congelada, Sonic se dio cuenta casi al instante.

Tranquila Lili-dijo poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de la mencionada

¿Eh?-ella al fin había reaccionado pero no estaba del todo concentrada aunque trato de fingir que estaba bien

¿Donde andará tu pareja para el torneo? - decía Sonic mirando hacia los lados

Ah mira esta allá-le señala donde estaba Alex parado y va hasta donde el-que tal Alex ¿listo para la carrera?

Oh - volteando a ver a lili – claro que si lindura.

:

¿Lindura? - se quedo Sonic con cara de extrañado

Ups... me olvide de decirte ciertas cosas sonic-dijo mirándolo con cara de "lo siento"

:

Mmm... - Mirando a Alex y luego a lili - Ok

Bueno lo curioso es… que... pues cuando decidimos ser pareja para la competencia nos hicimos novios, fue justo después de un incidente con eggman

:

¿Eggman estuvo por aquí? - pregunto Sonic

Si, pero yo le di su merecido - contesto Alex con una sonrisa de lado

Si pero ya calma los dos dejen eso para la competencia-dijo la chica

¡¡¡Sonic!!!-dijo cierta eriza

¡Amy! - dijo nervioso el erizo azul volteando adonde provenía la voz

Tranquilo no te voy a estrangular ¬¬ ¿listo para la carrera?-le sonríe tranquilamente y ni lo abraza como suele hacer

¿Eh? si - decía Sonic recobrando la compostura

Que bueno porque cream y yo los dejaremos atrás a tails y a ti-dijo sonriendo como una inocente niñita

¿Oh, en serio? - dijo Sonic poniendo su sonrisa despreocupada de siempre

Si-respondió ella

Todos los participantes en modo single vallan a la línea de meta-se oye desde una bocina

Nos llaman-dijo lili

Así es - contesto Alex.- buena suerte - dirigiéndose a Sonic

Igualmente - dijo Sonic estrechando su mano con la de Alex

Es hora chicos-dijo amy dirigiéndose a la línea de salida

Vamos-dijo lili emocionada

:

Si - dijeron al unísono los chicos erizos

Para la mala suerte de lili le toco estar en la línea de salida entre Shadow y Sonic, a ella no le importaba sonic pero shadow.... era otra historia

Esto va estar bueno - decía Sonic para si mismo

Tengo que evitarlo-susurro en voz baja lili

Tu puedes lili!! - gritaba Alex desde las gradas

Gracias-fue lo único que dijo pero tenia miedo de que sonic la aiga escuchado susurrar eso sin embargo el bien sabia su estado

El erizo le dedico otra mirada de preocupación a su hermana, quería darle unas palabras más de aliento antes de la carrera, Pero luego pensó que debía dejarla enfrentar su miedo, ya que era chica fuerte

Entonces se oye desde la bocina- erizos y demás monten ahora sus extremes gear.

Todos se montaron en sus ex gear preparándose para la carrera

Muy bien... en sus marcas... listos... comienza la carrera!!!

si-grito lili emocionada

Je, esa es mi hermana - pensó Sonic echando andar su extreme gear

Es hora de ponerme en la delantera el único que debe preocuparme es sonic-pensaba emocionada

Vamos tu puedes shadow-grito Maria desde la tribuna

¿Eh?-se desconcentró torpemente lili

Hey! lili! - grito Sonic alcanzándola cabeza a cabeza - No te quedes atrás!

¿Qué?... no esto no me detendrá-pensó tomando impulso de nuevo en una riña entre hermano y hermano dejando a todos, incluso a shadow atrás

Esa es mi chica - decía Alex para si mismo asombrado viendo a lili

Veamos que es lo tienes sonic-dijo dejándolo un poco atrás

Te sorprendería - dijo divertido el erizo azul acercándose a lili

Si claro -luego piensa- yo ganare-y viendo la meta ambos se aproximan lo cual fue

¡¡El ganador de la carrera es… Lili the hedgehog seguida de Sonic the hedgehog!! - gritaba el anunciante desde las bocinas del evento

Si... gane... que bien-dijo dando un salto sobre su ex gear y luego descendiendo

¡Felicidades lili! - dijo Sonic aplaudiéndole a la eriza verde y bajando de su extreme gear

Gracias sonic-dijo esta abrazando contenta a su hermano-estuviste genial

Gracias, tu también estuviste fantástica - correspondiendo el abrazo de lili con otro abrazo

¡Lili! - gritaba Alex corriendo hacia la mencionada - ¡ganaste!

Si Alex, gane, genial-lo abraza pero alguien los ve desde lo lejos

Mmm… que suerte tuvo - Shadow fruncía el seño con algo de repugnancia hacia aquellos erizos abrazados - como sea - bufo molesto mientras se retiraba

Muy bien tendremos un receso de veinte minutos... deberán volver a penas terminen-se escucho desde la bocina y Lili al ver a Shadow fruncir el ceño mientras la miraba y cuando se reunió con Maria

Chicos lo siento... volveré dentro de un rato-lili salio corriendo hasta una parte del bosque y Shadow al ver esto la fue siguiendo sin que se diera cuenta y cuando estaba lejos puso una mano de apoyo en un árbol empezando a sollozar lentamente.... recordaba que cuando llego con Maria la había besado... eso le había dolido hasta el alma... agacho su cabeza y con su mano apoyada en el árbol se puso a llorar sin control pero eran tan silenciosos como sollozos, sin embargo en eso Shadow se para frente a ella

¿Shadow?... ¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó frunciendo el ceño aun con lágrimas frescas

Nada… solo vine a tomar aire-mintió dándole la espalda

Eso no es cierto-dijo ella con lágrimas aun rodando por sus mejillas

¿Y tu que sabes?-exclamó por último Shadow

por favor la herida aquí soy yo... después... de todo este tiempo... dejaste de lado todo... todo lo que yo sentía por ti-dijo ya por ultimo sentándose a la sombra del árbol mientras se ponía a llorar

Shadow la escuchaba llorar detrás de él, quería fingir que no le importaba, quería irse de ese lugar, pero sus pies lo mantenían quieto en su lugar, se dio media vuelta hacia la eriza, y se arrodillo al lado de ella mirándola fijamente

Lili - musito

¿No se te ha hecho suficiente el lastimarme shadow?...-pregunto sin mirarlo-Shadow contéstame por favor

El erizo negro bajo la mirada, cada palabra de lo que decía lili era cierto, debido a que se sentía impotente, no pudo articular palabras, sin embargo, la tomo de los hombros y la abrazo

¿Qué?-se pregunto en la mente

Paso su diestra por detrás de la espalda de la eriza, mientras que su zurda acariciaba el cabello de lili

Sha... Shadow...-dijo empezándose a sonrojar

Bajó su rostro hacia la eriza besándole el cuello - lili... - decía abrazándola nuevamente

Esta sintió como un escalofríos le recorría el cuerpo y su respiración se volvió marcada... ¿Shadow la estaba seduciendo?-Sha...shadow

Estuvo así por un momento, pero luego se detuvo en seco, ella solo lo miro sorprendida... supo lo que pasaba al instante así que no dijo absolutamente nada

Me voy - dijo Shadow parándose del suelo y caminando en sentido contrario a lili con la mirada baja

Me gustaría que no te fueras-pensó ella tristemente... pero debía volver para la carrera en tag

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO

Adelanto:

La carrera en modo tag se pondrá interesante, pero a la vez habrá más de lo que cualquiera se puede imaginar, advertencia para el próximo capítulo de relaciones entre Lili y Shadow, todos quedan advertidos, además de eso les advierto que no soy muy buena en esto.

Próximo capítulo: LO QUE SOLO MI ALMA DEBE SABER

Comentarios de autora

Bueno chicos este fue mi capi, milagro me salió grande, espero os aiga gustado porque lo que se viene estará mucho mejor

V: que bueno que al fin lo acabaste

A: si solo me falta el de la secundaria

V: si *risas malvadas* estará muy bueno a no ser que te dañe la fiesta

A: cuidado o si no te haré trizas

V: ya ta bueno ta bueno

A: bueno dejen reviews… Nos vemos


	4. Lo q solo mi alma debe saber

**Amy: **¡wow! ¡dos años sin actualizar!

**Venus: **¿y aun así tienes el descaro de aparecerte por aquí?

**Amy: **-_- lo sé, doy asco, bueno, este año (2012) me mandaron un par de review exigiéndome que siga este fic así que según los reviews lo seguiré.

**Venus: **saludos a todos aquellos que hicieron que esta loca vuelva a escribir este fanfic xD

**Amy: **solo una cosa, como les dije, en este capi van a haber cosas un poquito fuertes, no sé que tanto pero eso lo sabré según vaya escribiendo el fanfic xD nos vemos.

**El regreso de María Robotnik**

**Capítulo 4: lo que solo mi alma debe saber**

Lili regresó a paso lento para el modo Tag de la carrera, se sentía confundida después de lo que pasó con Shadow en el bosque, no entendía por qué hizo eso o reaccionó así, por un lado se sentía feliz de que la volviera a tocar de esa forma, por otro lado se sintió furiosa porque pensaba que estaba jugando con sus sentimiento, por último culpable porque estaba engañando a María, llegó con los otros y todos notaron ese triste semblante de la muchacha

-Lili, ¿te encuentras bien? –cuestionó Sonic

-¿ah? Sí, es solo que... pensé en que tan pronto acabe la carrera iré a visitar el templo, tengo unas cosas que atender –mintió Lili- _es mejor si me voy... tendré tiempo de ordenar mis ideas_

-_ella está mintiendo _–pensaba Sonic, aunque nadie se daba cuenta de lo que el erizo pensaba pues sonreía de la forma usual- _es más, por su expresión diría que me oculta algo _–hace una pausa para mirar disimuladamente a Shadow que estaba platicando de algo con María- _y todo esto es sin duda culpa de ese maldito Shadow, hubiera sido mejor si no se hubieran conocido, Lili llevaría una vida más tranquila en vez de llorar día y noche por ese idiota._

-¿qué piensas Sonic? –indaga Amy, Sonic salió de su transe

-¿ah? ¿sobre qué? –Sonic se veía confundido y esto hizo a Amy gruñir

-te dije que si después de la carrera vamos todos a comer a Station Square –repitió cansinamente la eriza rosa

-me parece perfecto, me urge comer una ración grande de Chilly Dogs –el erizo se pone a fantasear.

-nunca cambias, hermano –alegó Lili divertida, Sonic sonrió al verla ya mas animada

-**Atención Competidores, diríjanse a la línea de salida **–oyeron decir por los parlantes

-¡Chicos, es nuestro turno! –exclamó emocionado Sonic, todos asentaron para ir corriendo a la línea de salida, Sonic hacía pareja con Tails, Amy con Cream, Lili con Alex, Shadow con María, Knuckles (a pesar suyo) con Rouge y las otras parejas que como ya han de suponer no nos importan mucho.

-**¡competidores, monten sus Ex – Gears! **

Todos sin esperar se montaron en sus ex – gears esperando la señal.

-**¡en sus marcas... listos... ¡fuera!**

La carrera comenzó, todos estaban dando lo mejor de sí tratando de ponerse a la cabeza.

-¡No podemos permitirles pasar, Tails! –exclamó Sonic a su compañero, ambos iban a la cabeza

-¡al ataque, Sonic! –gritó en respuesta Tails, detrás de ellos venían Amy y Cream

-¡tenemos que acelerar, Cream! –Amy miraba a la conejita que estaba a su lado

-¡de acuerdo, Amy! –respondió Cream, ambas aumentaron un poco la velocidad

-¡ahora o nunca, Alex! –exclamó Lili, Alex solo se limitó a asentar con la cabeza, iban acelerando un poco más, sin embargo pasó algo que desconcentró un poco a la eriza verde, a su lado en un momento estuvo Shadow que era acompañado por María, si dio cuenta que de reojo la miró y Lili frunció el ceño

-_ni sueñes que estaré toda la vida cayendo ante esa mirada _–se dijo frenéticamente en su mente- ¿Listo, compañero?

-nací listo, mi princesa –Alex le dirigió una sonrisa a Lili, Shadow de reojo miró al compañero de la chica, ¿había oído bien o sus orejas le jugaron una mala broma? Por alguna razón eso lo hizo poner furioso, la carrera siguió su curso y el final fue de fotografía...

-**Y los ganadores son... **–esperan a que llegue el sobre con el nombre de los ganadores- **¡increíble, ha sido un reñido empate, los ganadores son el equipo conformado por Sonic The hedgehog y Miles "Tails" Prower y el equipo conformado por Amy Rose y Cream The Rabbit!.**

-wow, ¿quién lo diría? Empatamos –comentó asombrado el erizo azul

-sí, pero no te acostumbres, la próxima vez morderás nuestro polvo –añadió presuntuosa Amy

-eso está por verse –alegó Tails

-felicidades, chicos –Lili y Alex se acercaron a los muchachos

-son muy buenos, te has vuelto aun más rápido que antes, Sonic –dijo Alex

-tu sabes, no hay nada que pueda detener a este erizo –el argumento de Sonic era sencillo y acertado, todos sonrieron.

-Bueno, ¿qué dicen si para celebrar la victoria de los chicos vamos a comer algo a Station Square? –invitó Lili, ella era rodeada por el brazo de Alex, y sentía una presencia perturbadora vigilándola, sabía a quien le pertenecía así que no se molestó en voltearse.

-claro, pero mas les vale invitarnos la comida, nosotros ganamos después de todo –bromeó el erizo azul, todos se echaron a reír, entonces los amigos esperaron la ceremonia de premiación para luego salir con dirección al lugar antes dicho, todos comieron mientras compartían anécdotas con Alex, este los oía platicar sin poder creer todo lo que le contaban, le hablaron de los metarex, de Eggman, Biolizar y otros tantos más, Sonic miraba a Lili de vez en cuando, sonreía al ver que su hermana se divertía y platicaba alegremente como si nada hubiera pasado, ya era entrada la tarde cuando salieron cada cual para su casa.

-bueno chicos, los veré después –dijo Lili

-¿aun piensas ir al templo? –cuestionó Sonic

-sí, hoy debo hacer un ritual especial allá, es una tradición del templo –comentó con una sonrisa sincera

-¿quieres que te acompañe? –indagó Alex, Lili negó con la cabeza

-lo lamento, pero este ritual es exclusivo para los habitantes del templo, sino fuera por eso los invitaría a todos, es hermoso –agregó con tono soñador, a Sonic no le cabía duda, ahora ella estaba diciendo la verdad

-pues en tal caso, suerte con eso, yo me ocuparé de llevar a Amy a su casa –comentó Sonic Amy lo abrazó, para sorpresa del erizo, suavemente

-te lo agradezco Sonic

-descuida, Amy –respondió Sonic con una sonrisa un tanto nerviosa- _¡Pero qué rayos me pasa! ¿por qué me siento tan ansioso cuando Amy me abraza? ¡oh rayos, giuston, tenemos un problema!_

-los veré a todos mañana, les daré una sorpresita pero se aguantan –Lili soltó una risa y todos, incluyendo a Alex y a Sonic, hicieron un mohín

-¡no es justo! –exclamaron al unísolo, Lili se puso a reírse como una maniática.

-nos vemos –tras decir esto en tono alegre salió corriendo en una estela verde, Sonic la vio irse con una sonrisa

-bueno, será mejor que nos vayamos a no ser que queramos que nos salgan raíces y nos quedemos pegados al suelo –sin nada más que alegar se fueron del sitio, por otro lado, Lili iba corriendo en medio de la pradera, como nunca se sintió libre y sin ataduras

-Oh sí, esto es lo que necesitaba para relajarme –se dijo a sí misma, llegó pronto a su destino, el tan nombrado Templo Diamante, su hogar, caminó a paso relajado entrando por la enorme puerta, adentro pudo ver un enorme corredor donde lado y lado se veían unas armaduras, de la derecha, armaduras claramente masculinas, y a la izquierda, armaduras femeninas, las de la derecha portaban espadas y las de la izquierda lanzas de diversos diseños, ninguna era tan hermosa ni tan útil en comparación a la lanza Aphra que portaba Lili y eso la hacía sonreír orgullosa, al fondo había una habitación que tenía varios caminos para elegir y al fondo se veía el trono destinado a la princesa

-mi hermoso templo –murmuró Lili nostálgica- de no ser por Eggman seguro estaría lleno de vida

Se metió por un corredor de la izquierda llegando hasta un cuarto enorme que tenía muchas estatuas diferentes, Lili llegó e hizo una reverencia

-Princesas que estuvieron antes de mí, les pido la sabiduría necesaria para llevar eficientemente mi misión... –hace una pausa para pensar- _y también... la fuerza necesaria para olvidarme de él..._

Sin más que pedir salió del sitio y recolectó varias cosas, era de noche cuando fue atrás del templo y acomodó algo parecido a un altar, a su alrededor colocó unas flores algo grandes de diferentes colores, recitó la plegaria del guardián y las flores como si tuvieran un foco empezaron a brillar fuertemente danzando alrededor de la princesa, salieron destellos de todos los colores y frente a ella se materializó un frasco un tanto pequeño, de unos siete cm y luego de eso las flores se depositaron en su puesto, ahora parecían estar hechas del mas puro y fino cristal, sin embargo Lili notó algo.

-¿uh? ¿Pero qué...? –una de las rosas había salido con pétalos de dos tonalidades, roja y verde, Lili la tomó delicadamente en sus manos y la vio- ¿qué puede significar esto?

Sin darle importancia al asunto caminó recogiendo todo y en una maleta cuidadosamente guardó las flores y el frasco, sonrió con cierta ternura y se dispuso a irse a dormir, era tarde y al día siguiente tendría mucho camino por recorrer para poder ir a Ciudad Ángel, caminó hasta donde estaba el trono y lo observó, encima de este había un espacio vacío

-oh claro, ahí era donde solían poner la esmeralda caos blanca –se dijo a sí misma, salió del sitio para poder cambiarse a su pijama y así estar más cómoda, su pijama constaba únicamente de una blusa pequeña dejando al descubierto algo de su abdomen y un short ligero ambos de color blanco, sin nada más que esperar fue hasta donde era su habitación, entró y sintió cierto temor- había olvidado lo perturbadora que es el aura aquí desde aquel accidente –sintió miedo y unas inmensas ganas de llorar cuando...

-Por lo que dices algo interesante pasó aquí –oyó decir, se volteó rápidamente y al instante se tapó la boca para de esta forma evitar gritar.

-Shadow –murmuró retirando su mano de su boca, en eso de forma misteriosa le invadió la rabia- ¿qué rayos quieres aquí? ¿no se te hizo suficiente con todas las miradas gélidas que me diste esta mañana? ¿o acaso aun te faltó alguna cosa que decirme? ¡responde!

En un movimiento bastante sorpresivo Shadow se acercó en un parpadeo a la eriza para tomarle de las muñecas y levantárselas a la altura de su rostro, acto seguido la arrinconó contra la pared.

-¡suéltame! –exclamó furica la eriza, pero al instante su fuerza de voluntad se esfumó al sentir los labios de Shadow sobre los suyos, cuando se habían quedado sin aire se separaron, Lili estaba asombrada y no era capaz de decir palabra, sus mejillas estaban teñidas de rojo

-así que –comentó Shadow con un toque de rabia en la voz- ¿tan rápido me reemplazaste?

-¿cómo tienes el descaro para pregun...? –de nuevo fue silenciada con un beso, al separarse Lili empezó a temblar, no sabía cuanto iba a soportar de esta forma.

-¿ahora me lo dirás? –cuestionó Shadow, Lili cayó un momento, decidió que lo mejor era hablar.

-ya que no estabas interesado en mí, sino en María, intenté alejarme de ti y Alex me ofreció la oportunidad, ¿era eso lo que querías escuchar? –Lili giró la cara para fruncir el ceño, en realidad estaba tratando de combatir las ganas de llorar, sintió que Shadow emanaba un aura inestable, por un lado la pasión y por otro la culpa, para su sorpresa el le dio de nuevo un beso, empezó como un beso normal que sin darse cuenta se convirtió en uno muy apasionado, Lili sentía el fuego recorrer su cuerpo, a medida que el beso se hacía más profundo Lili iba perdiendo la fuerza de voluntad de querer detenerse, se separaron por la falta de aire, inconscientemente Shadow se fijó un poco más en la eriza que tenía delante de él, ella llevaba un short pequeño de color blanco, su blusa era sin mangas con el cuello con forma de V dejando al descubierto un poco de su pecho color crema, el rubor que cubría sus mejillas la hacía ver hermosa y sus labios... jamás imaginó que sus labios llegarían a ser su delirio

-Shadow –murmuró la joven mirando los ojos de su amado, podía leer en ellos las intenciones que tenía para ella pero al no haber experimentado nada de lo que estaba sintiendo ahora con alguien no sabía sí quería que él hiciera lo que le cruzaba por la mente o si no lo quería- yo...

-calla –ordenó el erizo, se procuró el placer de besar otra vez su cuello e incluso se atrevió a lamerlo suavemente, la eriza dio un gemido que deleitó a su amante, le tomó el rostro para esta vez morder suavemente su oreja, de nuevo escuchó un gemido de placer salir de la boca de Lili.

-¡Shadow! –exclamó avergonzada por el atrevido movimiento

-te dije que callaras –le recordó él, se volvió a apoderar de los labios de la chica cuyo cuerpo temblaba por la descarga de adrenalina y sintiendo cada caricia que él le daba, los besos eran cada vez más profundos y más pasionales (Amy: Beso francés! *O *. Venus: ¬¬ Psicópata.) sin embargo el lugar no era el más adecuado y ambos sabían eso a la perfección, en un punto se dirigieron hacia la cama y pronto cayeron en ella sin dejar de besarse y como han de suponer la eriza verde estaba bajo el total control de Shadow, no sabía en que momento lo había hecho, pero Shadow la había despojado de su blusa dejando al descubierto su pecho, como toda princesa, su figura era hermosa y eso hacía que perdiera lo poco de compostura que le quedaba, le besó los labios, bajo a su cuello, bajó tan solo un poco para darle un beso y luego besó su vientre llevándola casi a la locura, aunque ahí se detuvo para mirarla a los ojos, con un respeto algo tonto, se apoderó de la mano izquierda de la princesa y se la besó sin dejar de mirarla, por alguna razón, por más que sintiera que estaba mal todo lo que le hacía, Lili ya no era capaz de parar.

Rápidamente, como si fuera una necesidad, Lili buscó los labios de Shadow para volverlo a besar con una pasión y una locura enorme, mientras por su lado Shadow también hacía su trabajo, con sus manos recorría la figura de la eriza haciéndole dar leves gemidos de placer, sin poderlo evitar y segada por la pasión, Lili mordió suavemente el cuello de Shadow, ahora se estaba entregando totalmente a él y no sabía a que se debía, en un momento se deshicieron de las vestimentas restantes para así estar más cómodos, esa noche conocieron a fondo la intimidad uno de otro... pero eso traería consecuencias a futuro...

Al día siguiente, Lili despertaba lentamente, sentía en su mejilla algo suave y una mano rodearla, cuando por fin estuvo totalmente despierta se dio cuenta de que estaba recostada sobre el mechón blanco de Shadow y que la mano que la rodeaba era la diestra del erizo, al principio se sintió feliz, había compartido por primera vez una real intimidad con él como siempre deseó, pero pronto cambió a la tristeza, sabía que cuando él despertara haría de cuenta que nada pasó, se paró suavemente y se dirigió envuelta de una toalla al otro lado del Templo, se metió en la tina de baño y se relajó un momento, había muchas cosas que debía pensar.

-_soy una tonta... me dejé seducir por Shadow, solo él tiene real influencia sobre mí...pero ¿por qué rayos hizo eso? ¿tiene celos de Alex? ¡que ridículo!_

-con que aquí estabas –oyó a alguien desde la puerta, reconoció esa voz en seguida

-¿Sonic? ¿qué haces aquí? –cuestionó desde donde estaba, cabe decir que obviamente hay una cortina que rodea la bañera por todos los ángulos

-dijiste que no podíamos venir al ritual, pero nunca dijiste que no podíamos venir al templo la mañana siguiente –comentó con un tono burlón el erizo azul- ¿disfrutas del baño?

-claro, más que otro que le asusta el agua –Lili dejó salir una carcajada

-¡Lilibeth! –le reprochó Sonic

-_para que no me haya dicho nada quiere decir que Shadow ya desapareció... quiero que me deje sola... _–pensó tristemente- en unos minutos salgo, ¿puedes esperarme?

-claro, por cierto, fui a tu cuarto y encontré tu ropa, te la dejaré cerca

-gracias Sonic

Mientras Lili se terminaba de asear, Sonic dio un par de vueltas por el templo.

-_este lugar es hermoso, debería venir más seguido por aquí _–pensaba maravillado el erizo

-¡hola Sonic! –escuchó desde su espalda, se volteó y vio a Lili- buenos días

-buenos días, ¿lista para irnos? Los otros nos están esperando para desayunar en casa de Cream

-por supuesto –comentó alegre Lili haciendo que Sonic sonriera, ambos salieron en una estela verde y azul respectivamente, pero había aun mucho en que pensar... o eso cree Lili...

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO

Amy: capítulo 4 arriba, si quieren seguir leyendo esta historia...

Venus: ... dejen un review exigiéndole a esta loca demente que lo siga

Amy: fue un placer verlos

Venus: saludos a todos =D

Las locas fuera, paz!


	5. Visitante dimensional

**Amy:**Hola a todos

**Venus: **que tal chicos, les agradecemos los Reviews, son los mejores

**Amy: **bueno, primero a lo primero, me han dejado muchos reviews animándome, se los agradezco de corazón, ahora quiero pedirles perdón por la tardanza, pero mis estudios me tienen muy ocupada. Segundo, aclararé unas cosas que me hizo notar Kasumi-Chan12, bueno amiga, la cuestión va así: hay muchos errores ortográficos en los tres primeros capítulos no porque sea inexperta, yo escribo historias desde el 2006, la cosa era que las escribía en un computador del año 95 donde la revisión ortográfica no era muy buena, voy a trascribir los capítulos cuando tenga tantito de tiempo libre pero igual gracias. En cuanto a tu comentario de lo que pasó al final del capítulo anterior… no eres pervertida, es más, te confieso que lo iba a poner completo, iba a poner todo con lujo de detalles pero no lo hice por lo mismo que tú XD bueno, lamento las confusiones por las fallas ortográficas

**Venus: **bueno, ahora al fic!

Ninguno de los personajes de Sonic The hedgehog (Excepto Lilibeth Aya y Alex the hedgehog que son míos, y un personaje sorpresa que pondré el nombre de su respectivo creador al final) me pertenecen, ellos son de SEGA Corp. Sonic Team y sus respectivos creadores, jamás se trata de tomarlos como propios.

**El regreso de María Robotnik**  
**Capítulo 5: Visitante dimensional, existencia por error**

Sonic y Lili corrían hacia la casa de la conejita, Lili iba pensativa pero contrario a lo que se pudiera pensar no era por Shadow, simplemente, trataba de decidir a quien darle cada flor, pues según las creencias de su templo cada color tenía un significado, tan distraída iba que no se dio cuenta cuando llegó a la casa de Cream, tocaron la puerta y fueron recibidos por Vanilla

-Oh, Sonic, Lili –comentó la coneja como saludo- los estábamos esperando, por favor pasen

-gracias, Vanilla –respondió Sonic, ambos entraron y ya todos estaban ahí

-¿Qué tal te fue en tu ritual, Lili? –preguntó Knuckles curioso

-ya sabes, lo de siempre –alegó ella encogiéndose de hombros- pero como les dije antes, les tengo una sorpresa, por cierto, ¿y Alex?

Todos pusieron un semblante algo negativo, Amy se puso de pie y poniendo una mano en el hombro de Lili dijo.

-Alex recibió una terrible noticia esta mañana… es sobre su hermano… ayer hubo una especie de batalla en su pueblo y al parecer su hermano desapareció –comentó algo triste.

-Oh no… -murmuró preocupada Lili

-le dije que podía acompañarlo, pero se negó –intervino Sonic- aun así dijo que si necesitaba ayuda nos lo haría saber, para eso, Tails le dio un comunicador y nos mantendremos en contacto, así que no te angusties

-está bien –accedió Lili, si había algo que ella sabía a la perfección era que todo lo que Sonic decía siempre lo cumplía- ahora, les traje algo.

Lili se quitó la maleta y suavemente la puso en la mesa, la abrió para luego mirar a Sonic y sonreírle.

-Sonic, tu y yo nos conocemos ya desde hace mucho, te considero alguien especial, un hermano que jamás me dejará sola y un hermano al que quiero mucho, así que quiero darte esto –sacó una flor de cristal que maravilló a todos incluyendo al propio Sonic- desde que te conocí, fuiste una esperanza para mí y ahora eres eso y mucho más, estas flores están hechas a base de los sentimientos que me inspiran cada uno de ustedes, y en tu caso, me inspiras esperanza, fe, seguridad, en el templo eso es lo que significa la rosa de diamante verde.

Sonic no sabía ni que decir, se limitó a sonreír ampliamente para de forma afectuosa tomar las manos de ella entre las suyas suavemente.

-Me alagas, Lili –comenzó él- sabes que para mí lo más importante es ayudar a todos los que lleguen a necesitarme, y mucho más si quienes me necesitan son mis amigos lo cual desde luego te incluye, te agradezco mucho esto –ambos se sonrieron y el erizo tomó la flor, Lili entonces sacó una de color blanca y caminó hasta Knuckles que se asombró un poco.

-Mi querido guardián, mi gran amigo Knuckles, has cuidado de mí y has estado conmigo mucho, eres también al igual que Sonic alguien muy cercano a mí y alguien a quien quiero y estimo mucho, tu alma es pura y eres un digno guardián de la Esmeralda Maestra, doy fe de ello, por eso te corresponde la rosa de diamante blanca, pura como tu alma y transparente como tus sentimientos de amistad hacia cada uno de los que te rodean –decir que Knuckles estaba rojo era poco en ese momento, aun así sonrió y tomó la flor de manos de la princesa.

-Gracias Lilibeth, eres una de las más generosas princesas que han existido en el templo –alagó Knuckles, Lili entonces sacó una flor rosa y se la extendió a Amy

-Para ti Amy, te doy la flor rosa como tú, porque tus sentimientos de afecto y amor a alguien pueden hacer aflorar un instinto protector que también trae consigo un poquito de mal carácter, pero fuera de ello, tienes el instinto de una noble amiga y una madre que cuida de todos, te admiro por eso.

-te lo agradezco Lili –Amy abrazó suavemente a Lili y tomó la flor, Lili sacó otra flor era crema con blanca.

-Para Cream y Cheese, esta flor significa lo mismo que la de Knuckles, pero el crema va con el blanco porque ustedes tienen una gran amistad que armoniza, así que aparté esta para ustedes y una para tu mamá porque cariñosa como una madre ha cuidado de todos sin excepción –Cream parecía a punto de llorar, tomó la flor para dejarla en una mesa cercana y abrazar con Cheese a la muchacha

-Gracias, Señorita Lili –comentó contenta Cream

-chao, chao –habló Cheese, Lili le entregó una flor rosada pero en un todo un poco mas oscuro que la de Amy, sacó entonces una flor amarilla y verde oscura y caminó hasta Tails.

-sé que la extrañas mucho, tú mismo me lo mostraste, pero ella aun sigue contigo aunque no esté físicamente, siempre estará contigo y el amarillo simboliza tu amistad con Sonic, ambos buenos hermanos, una amistad de oro que jamás se acabará, han tenido sus altos y bajos, aun así han sido capaces de superarlo juntos como un gran equipo, así que esto es para ti –Tails sonrió algo melancólico y miró a Sonic que no pudo sino sonreírle alegremente para de esta forma dar a entender que corroboraba lo que Lili había dicho, tomó la flor y sonrió.

-gracias, pero esa palabra no le llega ni a los talones a lo que realmente quisiera decirte –alegó Tails, tomó la flor y la miró con cierta melancolía.

-es lo menos que puedo hacer después de todas las cosas hermosas que han hecho por mí –Lili sonrió para todos, sin embargo cuando creían que todo iba de maravilla oyeron que alguien tocaba la puerta, después de un momento en la sala hizo aparición Rouge.

-necesito hablar con la chiquilla –como ya se dieron cuenta, no le importó en lo más mínimo los modales, con el dedo índice señaló a Lili y tras que ella asentaran salieron las dos afuera, Sonic miró de una forma especial hacia donde las dos habían salido y un brillo especial apareció en sus ojos.

Por otro lado, las dos salieron y tan pronto se alejaron un poco de la casa Rouge no tardó en tomar la palabra.

-habla, ¿Qué sucede con Shadow? –indagó Rouge, el semblante de Lili se descompuso

-¿por qué rayos debería _yo _saberlo? –cuestionó molesta la princesa

-porque él te ama –respondió Rouge como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo

-no, él no me ama, lo que quería de mí ya lo consiguió y ahora solo quiere estar con María –hace una pausa para sonreír con ironía- van a recuperar el tiempo perdido supongo

-¿María? ¿Quién es María?

-María Robotnik –el rostro de sorpresa de Rouge no tenía precio

-¡¿Qué has dicho?!

-se supone que fui modificada por un lado para ayudar con su propósito a Shadow, y por otro para poder resguardar otra alma a parte de la de la Esmeralda Maestra en mi cuerpo, el alma de María Robotnik.

-y eso me dice más o menos… nada

-Eggman me secuestró para extraer el alma de María y ponerla en otro cuerpo con el propósito de matar a Sonic, pero ella escapó, ahora está con Shadow y yo ya no tengo nada que ver con él

-oye, oye, oye, detén ahí el tren, ¿ya no son nada? Pero es difícil de creer después de todos estos años y…

-¡Para, Rouge! –Exclamó Lili con unas lágrimas en los ojos- ¡No quiero saber más de ese idiota, solo quiero alejarme de él y vivir sin tener que estar sufriendo por cada cosa que hace con alguien más!... por mucho… por mucho que me duela

Sin querer decir nada más salió corriendo hacia el bosque, una vez ahí, se sostuvo con ambas manos de un árbol, se deslizó al suelo mientras seguía llorando, pero pronto paró cuando vio sobre ella una especie de brecha, era como una distorsión en la tela misma del universo, el color que primaba en ella era el amarillo y parecía agua ondeándose de forma irregular, de ahí vio como empezaba a salir suavemente algo parecido a un casco, unas manos y pronto una persona, llevaba una especie de armadura en el pecho de color amarilla y con un triángulo con varios botones en el centro que combinaba con una especie de traje de una pieza de color rojo que iba desde debajo de la armadura del pecho hasta las rodillas ya que el desconocido tenía unas botas verdes con una franja dorada, en cuanto a sus guantes eran celestes y tenía además un casco de color rojo con una placa dorada en la frente y una a cada lado del mismo con otros botones, placas de las cuales salían unas especies de antenas rojas y por detrás se veían unas púas color azul, el casco tenía un visor casi negro que no le dejaba ver el rostro del desconocido, este flexionó su brazo derecho delante de él y presionó un botón del cual se desplegó una pantalla holográfica y casi al instante la hizo desaparecer, pero lo más raro, era que estaba parado en el tronco del árbol sin caerse como si estuviera pegado a él.

-Tú eres Lilibeth Aya, Princesa del Templo Diamante de Mobius Prime, ¿no es así? –cuestionó el misterioso ser, Lili había oído esa voz, era una voz que jamás podría olvidar.

-¿quién eres tú? –indagó precavidamente

-pregunté primero, merezco una respuesta

-yo soy Lilibeth, pero no sé que es eso de "Mobius Prime", ahora soy yo la que merece una respuesta, así que quítate ese casco, dime quien eres y que sucede aquí.

El recién llegado estaba considerándolo, por un lado sí le debía la explicación ya que ella contestó a su pregunta de forma sincera, además, no era como que si no lo supiera realmente, pero era costumbre suya cerciorarse de que estuviera en el lugar correcto en el momento correcto.

-¿y bien? –La eriza se cruzó de brazos, el desconocido puso las manos en su cuello mientras destrababa el seguro de su casco y lo retiraba suavemente procurando no lastimarse o romperlo, cuando ya no tubo nada que le cubriera el rostro Lili retrocedió ante la sorpresa que la invadió- tú… tú… -frente a ella había un erizo, su pelaje era azul y su piel color durazno, sus ojos eran dos hermosas esmeraldas de color verde brillante y a pesar de estar serio sonrió.

-no me extraña en lo más mínimo esa reacción por tu parte, princesa, pero no es lo que crees, mi nombre es Zonic, Zonic the Zone Cop, soy un policía dimensional cuyo cuartel está en medio de todas las dimensiones, mi trabajo es evitar que el equilibrio en cada zona se rompa y mi misión primordial –abre la mano donde aparece un pequeño holograma de Sonic, el policía se puso serio- proteger a Sonic prime, quien está destinado a ser el campeón de todo los universos, y a ese mundo, le llamamos en la No Zone "Mobius Prime" porque este Mobius es el principal por sobre todos los demás.

-¿por qué te pareces tanto a Sonic? ¿Y como es que te sostienes en el tronco del árbol sin caerte? –Zonic pudo oír curiosidad en la voz de la chica, y no era para menos, Zonic caminó a lo largo del tronco como si las leyes de la gravedad no le afectaran en lo más mínimo y se paró en una rama pero por la parte de abajo quedando de cabeza como si fuera lo más natural del mundo.

-Porque, existen diversas zonas y al igual que esas diversas zonas existen diversos Sonic, yo soy uno de ellos, y en cuanto a lo de cómo puedo hace esto, es un ajuste de zona, cuando llego a una zona me ajusto a ella, si fueras a la No Zone la situación sería al revés –explicó Zonic

-ósea, que vienes de otra zona –Zonic asienta- ¿qué haces aquí?

-vengo… –levanta el brazo señalándola con el dedo índice- … por ti únicamente.

-¿por mí? –cuestionó confundida Lili, pero por la cara que tenía Zonic no podía ser nada bueno

-Vine hasta aquí, con el propósito de llevarte conmigo a la No Zone, tienes que dejar de existir aquí –al oír esto Lili se quedó sin palabras

-Pe-Pero ¿Por qué? –Indaga desesperada- ¿Qué hice yo?

-el problema es que tu existencia es un error –Zonic hace una pausa para ver su reacción, a pesar de que veía en ella el dolor y la confusión siguió- tú no deberías existir, de hecho, existes solo en dos zonas fuera de esta: la Fairy Tales Zone y la Chaos Mobius Zone, en la primera, como Lilibeth The fairy y en la segunda como el remplazo de Sonic porque ha desaparecido buscando a Mephiles, el cual, se fusionó con los restos de Black Doom, es imposible que alguien solo exista en tres zonas, y pronto me di cuenta que alteraste el equilibrio de esta zona, debes desaparecer para que todo vuelva a la normalidad

-Pero… pero eso es… -comentaba Lili con los ojos anegados en lágrimas otra vez, Zonic caminó por el tronco hasta que quedó casi a la altura de la chica y puso su mano sobre su hombro.

-sé qué es lo que debes estar sintiendo, pero si sigues existiendo pondrás en peligro no solo tu propia existencia, sino también la de tus amigos y de todo Mobius Prime e incluso otras Zonas.

-Pues si es así quiero correr el riesgo –oyeron ambos, se giraron y vieron a un erizo de púas azuladas, era Sonic.

-No está en discusión, Sonic –alego Zonic.

-un tiempo sin vernos, Zonic –se limitó a comentar Sonic

-podría decir lo mismo –respondió Zonic.

-Lili se quedará aquí, es mi última palabra –rebatió Sonic

-te estás arriesgando mucho, Sonic, ¿estás consciente de ello?

-correré el riesgo –volvió a decir el erizo azulado

-… que sea como quieras… de cualquier forma, tengo que quedarme temporalmente en Mobius Prime

-¿quieres aprovechar algún descuido mío para llevarte a Lili?

-¿eso es posible? ¿Acaso alguna vez te descuidas?

-buen punto, pero entonces, si no es para eso, ¿para qué? –cuestionó Sonic, Zonic dio un suspiro

-es una larga historia…

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO

**Amy: **lamento lo corto, trataré de poner mas pero son las 1:22 de la mañana y Venus me aplasta porque ya se quedó dormida sobre mi

**Venus: **-w- Zzzzz

**Sonic: **Vamos, amiga, tienes que ir a dormir

**Zonic: **te vas a enfermar, o no querras hacer los deberes mas tarde

**Amy: **Buen punto, a por cierto, Zonic es un personaje de los Archie Comics, cuya primera aparición se hace en el SSS (Sonic Super Special) Issue #8, adoro a ese Zone Cop. Nos veremos pronto

**Zonic y Sonic: **bye, chicos jejeje


End file.
